Mr & Mrs Jones
by PotatoPasta
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Alice Jones are couple in stagnating marriage. They seem like mundanes, but they are assassins working for adversarial agencies. One their mission, they finds out about each other's true identities, now they have to eliminate each other. USUK / America x Fem!England / Rated M for themes of action, murder, languages, and smut / Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Okay, Doc—."

"Francis." The couple therapist —who clearly was a French— corrected the husband with a wink.

"Right, Francis." The husband nodded vigorously without noticing the wink. "I'll go first like the hero I am! Lemme say that we really don't need to be here. Today's meeting's purpose is like a regular checkup for an engine! I would know because I'm a pilot!" The husband stuck his chin outwards defiantly.

"Hon hon hon hon~. _Très bien, Monsieur et Madame_ Jones. Then let us pop up the hood shall we?" Francis grinned and clicked his pen, starting to take notes on his clipboard. "Now, every questions that I'm about to ask you are for the therapeutic purpose. _Première question_ : how long have you been married?"

The husband scratched his cheek. "I think, um… we've been married for five years."

"Six." The wife commented her husband.

"Five-six years." The husband answered without forgetting his wife's comment.

Francis jotted down on his clipboard then asked. "On a scale of _un_ to _dix_ , how happy are you as a couple?"

"Gre-eight!" the husband answered with a joke.

"Wait." The wife raised her hand for a question. "Is ten being perfectly happy and one being miserable?"

"Whatever your heart says you to, _chérie_."

The wife pretended that the last word which Francis said was an imagination. "I'll go with eight then."

"How often do you have sex?" Francis grinned mischievously, making the wife to feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"Is this one of the one-to-ten question? Because if it is, I think the zero should be included." The husband looked confused.

The questions continued until the couple's session finished at four o'clock.

* * *

On their way home in the SUV, the husband asked his wife. "So, Ally? What do you think about today's meeting with Dr. Bonne—"

"Don't even talk about that bloody frog." The wife groaned in annoyance as she shivered. Just like she always did, she was never fond of French people.

The husband shrugged. "Hmm, I mean if you want, I could cancel the meeting next week."

The wife sighed. "No need. We already paid for few sessions so might as well just use our money wisely."

"Alright, then! Next Saturday at three o'clock it is." The husband smiled cheerfully.

"Anyway we're back home, honey." The husband continued to smile and pressed the button on the ceiling to open the garage.

"Home sweet home." For the first time of the day, the wife smiled at least a little.

On the front yard, there was a mailbox with the residences' names on it.

Property of Alfred F. & Alice Jones.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Mr. & Mrs. Smith.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this AU and a... next update would be around May 1st!**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Comments are always very appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Five or Six years ago…

A man with glasses was eating his hamburger at the hotel restaurant in Cuba. He seemed joyful and relaxed since he was on a vacation. However, he became a bit nervous when a police cruisers' sirens ran outside of the hotel.

" _Disculpe. Pero, ¿qué diablo los policías hacen aquí?_ " The man asked the waiter nearby.

" _Un hombre fue disparado al muerte y ahora los policías están buscando por las turistas quienes viajan solos._ "

Just like someone up there wants to prove what the waiter said, a group of policeman walked right into the main hall asking people for their passport. And one of the police officers was entering into the restaurant.

'Speaking of the devil.' The man thought to himself and cloaked his pistol with his button down shirt. He was about to leave, but the police officer was faster.

" _¿Está solo, señor?_ " The police officer asked.

"Wha…?" The man pretended that he didn't speak Spanish.

" _¿Usted está solo, señor?_ " The police officer asked again with suspicion.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak the language." He made a most frustrated look and spoke in English to trick the police officer. Then something caught his eyes.

There was a group of police officers trying to question a blonde woman. When their eyes met, the man thought her eyes were pretty. He winked at her only to receive a confused look. The man tossed two twenty dollar bills on his table and walked to the woman and the police officers with a smile. "It's alright, man! She's my wife."

"That is true?" One of the police officers questioned her in English. They seemed to realize that they don't speak Spanish.

"Yes… That's my husband." She seemed reluctant but followed along to their play. Then she added another sentence, making their play more convincing. "Is it okay for us to go back to our room? I forgot to pack something from my suitcase that takes cares for a 'lady's problem'."

The police officers blushed. "Oh! Uh… of course! Sorry to bother you, _señora_. And… good day." With an apology, they hurried out leaving the couple behind.

When the man took the woman to his hotel room, they finally introduced themselves.

"Thank you for the help back there."

"Well, I think I had a wonderful partner to play along, don't you think?" The man grinned, thinking about the lie she made.

The woman chuckled. "Probably."

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." Alfred gave his hand with a huge smile.

The woman shook his hand. "Alice Kirkland."

Their eyes met. An unspoken thing shared between them. A silence seemed like forever or just few seconds. To them, it didn't matter at all.

"Well, Alice. Do you know what I think?"

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I think you gotta have a dinner with me tonight."

Alice scoffed. "I'd like that." Then she pointed her finger at Alfred. "But only if you're going to speak English properly. It's 'got to', Alfred. Not 'gotta'."

Alfred laughed and leaned on the wall. "Hmm, why dontcha be the grammar hero and fix me on that on our dinner."

Alfred leaned on the wall and charmly winked. "Hmm, then why dontcha be the grammar hero and fix me on that on our dinner tonight?"

"I think I'll need a whole night to fix that." Alice grinned with an equal charm.

* * *

Five or Six years later…

I was about to finish setting up the table for our dinner. Then I glanced the clock on the wall. It was almost twenty-one hundred.

I could tell that Alfred just arrived home from the loud music blowing out of his car's speakers. Few seconds later I heard the door opened and saw Alfred entering the house. Despite of the music I heard was as booming out loud as usual, Alfred looked exhausted.

"Ally, I'm home." Alfred greeted tiredly.

"Perfect timing. You came just in time for dinner."

Alfred slightly groaned. "I'll just put my jacket to the closet and BRB."

I usually would try to correct him but in this occasion, I ignored his grammatic crime. "Oh, you can just leave—."

Stomp— Stomp— Stomp—.

"…Your jacket." Before I could finish my sentence, Alfred stomped to upstairs to our room. I sighed and finished setting up the table for our dinner.

The table was filled with delicious looking dishes. However, the length of the table that made a big space between our chairs seemed to be symbolizing the space between us.

During our dinner impassive and formal conversations like 'how was your work?', 'It was okay', and 'Did you do anything interesting?' went awkwardly between us. It's been a while since the last time we actually enjoyed our conversations. Alfred was loud, careless, and obnoxious git but I always secretly enjoyed his company as much as I was annoyed. However, these days, I couldn't find that cheerful git anymore.

"Honey, couldya pass me the salt?"

"It's in the middle of the table. And it's 'could you'." I corrected him.

"In the middle?" Alfred ignored that grammar part.

"Yes, between you and I." Somehow I felt that salt wasn't the only thing standing in the middle of us.

Alfred groaned but resigned to get up from his chair to grab the salt.

I reminded the separate session that I had with Dr. Bonnefoy. And bloody yes. I'm not calling that bloody frog by his first name.

* * *

"There's this huge space between us and it just keeps filling up. With everything that we don't say to each other." I glanced at my ring with emptiness before I asked. "What is that called?"

" _C'est appelé_ , marriage. However my question is: what is it that you don't say to each other?" Dr. Frog's eyes became focused.

"Ummm…" I avoided my eye contact. _Great_. This frog thinks I'm cheating on him. "I'm— I'm not lying to him or anything. I know I love my husband." Even myself wasn't so sure about this when I said this.

"Oh~? Then what seems to be the problem. _Madame_ Jones."

Dammit. I knew the answer. Scratch that. I _perfectly_ knew the answer. But I can't tell this to anyone. I sighed again then sipped my tea before I answered the question.

"It's just… we all have our secrets, don't we?"

* * *

I jumped on to my couch with a bottle of coke. Tonight Alice and I are going to the barbecue party at our friend Kiku's house. Plus since it's a barbecue party, I didn't have to eat Alice's cooking. Ahh… how I love my weekend without my wife's food. I loved her but I just couldn't stand her cookings. Never told her about that though.

I grabbed the remote with my feet and tossed it over to my hand. I turned our wide screen TV on and turned the channels for the football. Then I heard a pair of high heels walking down the stairs.

"Alfred, I have to go for work." Alice stood there with her long trench coat on.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean, Ally? We have a barbecue party at Kiku's tonight! It's gonna be so unheroic if you ditch it!" I protested.

"Something happened at my workplace. Don't worry. I'll make it to the party. And it's 'What do you mean', Alfred. Please use English correctly!"

"Grammar Nazi…" I muttered annoyingly.

Alice turned her face to me with a glare. Uh oh. She must have heard that.

"What in the bloody hell did you—."

Before she could finish, thankfully my phone buzzed: it was an email. I slid it open and read through the man's face, name, height, age, location, and whatever the other details are.

"Aw, man! This blows! I think I gotta go too! My boss just called me for a meeting."

"Then I'll see you at Kiku's house after we finish our emergencies, all right?"

"Kay." I nodded.

"It's not— hah… never mind. See you at Kiku's house." Then Alice went to the garage.

"Dammit." I turned the TV off and went up stairs to prepare for the unexpected schedule. There was no doubt that our marriage had a problem. We just didn't know how to fix them. For some reason, it triggered me to remind my session.

* * *

"Hon hon hon~. Now let's talk about you _monsieur_ Jones. I didn't know you would come alone. Is there _something_ you want from me?" Francis winked.

Uh… Is this guy a couple therapist for sure? "Not sure really."

"Oh? Then what brings you here, if I may ask."

I hesitated. I didn't know how to ask this question. "Ya know… it's been awhile since Alice and I ever had…" I made a hand gesture of _it_. Every time I tried, it was either Alice was already sleeping or refusing to do it. Last week, I even masterbated during shower.

Francis grinned mischievously. "Hon hon hon hon~ so you do want _something_ from me. With a handsome man like you, it's always a pleasure to make a little secre—."

"NO!" I crossed my arm against my chest. 'What the friggin' F! Jeez, no wonder Alice hates him so much.' I thought to myself with a shiever.

Francis looked like he just lost all the money from the lottery. I've never seen anyone who looked so disappointed like him. "So was the time with your wife was the reason you're here, _monsieur_ Jones?"

"No." There was more than sex I wanted from my wife. "I'm here because I want to fix our relationship."

But after that, the whole session felt like a great waste of time.

* * *

I thanked the uber driver and wore the red glasses on my face. Then I left the car holding a briefcase and a purse on my hand, when the uber driver took me to the destination. It was one of the five star hotels in the New York. I walked to the counter in the main lobby.

A man with was sitting on one of the armchairs in the lobby. He was reading a newspaper while drinking a vodka. He must be one of the henchmen that he hired. I approached to him. "My name is Adele Salt. And I believe Mr. Xavier is expecting for me."

The man folded his newspaper and put his drink down. "This way, Ms. Salt." Then the man led me to an elevator and pushed the button of the top floor.

On our way to the room we didn't share even a word. However, when we got to the door, the henchman blocked me before opening the door. "I have to search you before letting you in."

I nodded. Then the henchman searched my pockets and my coat for any weapon. Then he requested for my purse so I let him. After the security guard verified that I'm unarmed, he gave my purse back.

"Please excuse me, Ms. Salt." With an apology, the security guard opened the door.

The hotel room was very luxurious, if it weren't for the mission, I would have enjoyed my time here with the beautiful scenery of the city outside with maybe a cup of tea. However, today isn't the day for that. I scanned the room and the people once again. The first things I saw were the four henchmen sitting standing on the each corner of the room. They all seemed to be armed with pistols.

Among those men, there was a tall man in white tuxedo with a scar on his cheek was standing by the table with a cigar on his mouth. His existence matched perfectly with the hotel room. The dangerous aura that he made the hotel room more luxurious but deadly. He blew a smoke out of his mouth then approached to me, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"Good evening, Ms. Salt. My name is Leonardo Xavier."

I nodded and shook his hand.

* * *

I turned off booming one of my favorite music from the truck's speaker as I arrived to a factory. Then I stretched tiredly and checked myself with the back mirror. I was wearing a truck driver's uniform with a worker vest with a picture ID hanging on my chest. I looked convincing.

I turned the ignition off then got out off the car with a cap and a clipboard on my hand. A security guard was waiting for me.

"Hey, man! I'm here to deliver water bottles for your water cooler to prevent y'all from unheroic thirst."

"IDs and badge, please." The security guard sighed. I could see the distrust in his eyes. I ignored it by smiling it off and acting more enthusiastic.

"There you go!" I handed him the papers and showed my badge. The security guard took it and scanned them on his device then nodded.

"Alright. You know what to do. Use the given wagon to—."

" Use the given wagon to carry the water bottles to the each floor and put the rest in the office. Yep! I gotcha right there." I grinned. The security guard just shook his head.

I walked over to the truck and lifted the boxes water bottles. There were total four. I just lifted them up all at once. The security eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Whoa! How the heck did you…?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Isn't it a piece of cake to just lift them like this?" I cocked my head.

"I—it's even hard to carry one of those goddamn boxes! Other delivery guys always asked me to help those shit but h—how did you—?"

I grinned. Then started to show off my strength by jumping while carrying these boxes. Now the security guard's jaw was about to fall to the ground. I gave him a wink and put the boxes onto the wagon.

"See ya, dude!" I pushed the wagon and whistled away from the clearly frustrated security guard.

"Wait!"

I raised my eyebrow and slightly turned around. "What's up?"

"Why don't you work in our factory? We could you some muscles like you. Maybe I could tell my boss about how strong you are then he would hire you! We'll _definitely_ pay you well." The security guard tried to smile. There were cold sweat all over his face.

"Oh, a security guard could ask his boss that?" I questioned him. I already figured out that he let his guard down. What an idiot. I grinned to myself.

"W—well, I mean, I could try asking him about—." It was just pathetic to see him trying to fix his mistake.

"Nah, I'm good, man." I waved my hand with a smile. "My job already pays me super well."

My answer made him looked like he just lost all the money from the lottery. "You sure? We can absolutely pay you like, at least _double_ of what you're getting now."

"Trust me." I grinned once again. This time I didn't bother to hide. Then I walked away.

* * *

 **Translation**

" **Disculpe. Pero, ¿qué diablo los policías hacen aquí?" — Excuse me. But what the hell are the police doing here?**

" **Un hombre fue disparado al muerte y ahora los policías están buscando por las turistas quienes viajan solos." — A man was shot to death and now the police are looking for the tourists who're traveling alone.**

" **¿Está solo, señor?", "¿Usted está solo, señor?" — Are you alone, sir?**

" **C'est appelé" — It's called**

 **(A/N)**

 **So that was the Chapter 1 of the Jones ;) hope u all liked it and pls tell me.**

 **Follow, Favorite, and Reviews are always obviously very appreciated.**

 **The next update will be around May 10th. Yes. The story will be updated every 10 days unless something happens to change the schedule.**

 **Till then! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"So, I see that you have my payment, Ms. Salt." Xavier said while scanning the material inside the briefcase thoroughly.

Xavier and I were both sitting on the other side of the table next to the balcony. There were ashtray, my cigarette case, and the briefcase were on the table. Xavier's henchmen were standing at the each corner.

I nodded. "Yes." I grabbed another cigarette from my case and lightened it. It was my third one. "A thirty-pound pack of cocaine just like you requested.

"Excellent." Xavier satisfyingly grinned and locked the briefcase. He signaled and one of this henchmen grabbed the briefcase then walked into one of the vacant room.

"I believe you have something as a payment for me."

"Hmm, did I?" Xavier blew more smoke out with a despicable look on his face.

I sighed. "This could have worked smoothly if you just gave me what we agreed." I rubbed my cigarette on the ashtray.

"Tsk, I don't like to shoot a lady. But we can't have loose ends."

One of the henchmen behind me cocked his pistol and aimed it against the back of my head. Xavier seemed amused. "Any last words?"

I lit my fourth cigarette. "You know, I have to say. I'm quite glad that you let me to smoke."

"Oh? Why is that, sweetheart?"

This time, it was my turn to grin. "Because I could use my lighter." I pressed button on my watch.

BANG—!

My lighter exploded. However, instead of flame, bright light enough to blind everyone in the room came out. And I was the only one who was wearing glasses with protective lenses.

"Aaargh!"

"My eyes!"

I ran to the nearest henchman. He sensed me and quickly drew his gun at me but twisted his arm and aimed his gun against his stomach then I pulled the trigger.

"You bitch!" Another henchman shouted. I pushed the dead henchman to shoot the remaining ones. One by one the henchmen faced death from my shots. Lastly, I shot Xavier in the neck.

"Nngh!" Blood was fuming out of his neck. I put the pistol on the table and approached to him slowly. As I approached to Xavier, I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Did you really think I'd believe a word from your mouth?" I scoffed. I didn't hide my British accent anymore. "During your last few minutes, I want you to listen to this very carefully." I lit another cigarette and sat on one of the chairs with my legs crossed.

"Depends on whether you were good or naughty —though it seems very clear to me— you'd be going to heaven or hell. However, we all know that you don't believe in God. Therefore, let's say you'll be reincarnated." I blew some smokes from my cigarette.

"According to the Hinduism, your reincarnation heavily depends on how you spent your previous life; which we both know that you were a piece of shit."

Xavier tried to mutter, but words couldn't come out of his mouth.

So in your next life when you make a business with someone, take my bloody words and try to be more thorough." I got up from the chair and aimed the pistol against his head. "Farewell, Xavier."

BANG—!

* * *

I knocked on the door. "Hello! I'm here for the water delivery!" I stood my chin up and said proudly.

The door opened and revealed few individuals including my goal.

"Well, I guess that's it for the delivery today!" I cheerfully grinned and shook one of the the men's hand.

"Why don't you consider working with us?" The security guard followed me eventually. Always felt good to have fans.

Pfft! Too easy! This guy is just literally pushing me into his boss's office!

"You know what? Why dontcha take me to your boss's office! I can have some interview and he can decide whether to hire me or not!"

The men seemed convinced. They nodded and led me to the office. In the office, their boss was comfortably sitting on the armchair with his legs crossed on the desk. The man who was most enthusiastic about hiring me talked to him.

"Hey, boss! We have some real deal here! This handsome young man

I boasted and showed my biceps off. "Hell yeah dude! I'm a freakin' superhero!"

The boss didn't seem impressed. "Some biceps are your specialties? What a problem we already have enough muscles."

Before that security guard could say something, I clapped my hand "You know what I think I good. I already found a perfect job."

The security guard seemed disappointed and confused at the same time.

"So what is it. Some mediocre delivery guy?"

"You are the job." I kicked him right in the face to knock him down. The security guard shrieked and drew his pistol so I kicked the table to push them away. Then I used the edgy stick disguised as a pen to stab them in the throat, making sure no one walks out of here alive.

"Now you see what I do for living right?" I twisted my stick hard on his neck. His final words were more than silenced.

* * *

After a ten minutes of walk from my house, I arrived at the Residence of 本田(Honda). For the last time, even though I changed before I left home, and though I changed my clothes before I get here, I scanned myself up and down to make sure no blood stains on my clothes just in case. Perfect! Though I was like twenty minutes for the party.

Ding— dong—

I pressed the doorbell and waited someone to open the door. Then a familiar voice came from behind.

"Alfred? Is that you?" Huh, it looked like Alice just arrived from her work.

"Hey…! I'm glad I'm not the only person who's late!" I tried to lighten the awkward mood.

"I believe we arrived around the same so technically that doesn't count." From that, we both let out some small laugh.

"I uh… like your scarf? Is that new?"

"Oh, actually, I bought this months ago,"

Dammit! Had to make things awkward. And before I could do something, the door opened, revealing our dear polite Japanese friend.

" _こんばんは_ (Konbanwa), Alfred-San and Alice-San."

"Sup, bro!" I gave him a high five and Kiku reluctantly and awkwardly obliged.

"Good evening, Kiku. Sorry we're late."

"No worries." Kiku slightly bowed to us. "I would like to offer a gratitude to both of you for picking times from your busy schedules to make it here."

"It's been a _gazillion_ friggin' years since the last time I saw you! How have you been, m'dude?"

"If you're going to use slang at least use them properly!" Alice scowled. _Again_.

Kiku just smiled gently as he always did. "I have been very good, Alfred-San. I thank you for asking."

When we entered Kiku's house, we didn't see anyone. That's strange. Wasn't this a party?

"You said it was a barbecue party, right? So is everyone outside at the backyard?" Alice asked Kiku. Maybe she noticed that there isn't anyone home as well.

"Oh, right! It was a barbecue party! Gee, I almost forgot!" I slapped my hand on my forehead.

" _はい_ (Hai), I must have not informed you very well. My apologies to you both."

"Nah, dude!"

Kiku's house was very organized. Seriously. Advertisers could use his house for advertising! I wasn't sure what his job was, but the guy must spend his whole free time cleaning his house for sure. There was bunch of Japanese stuffs that I don't even know how to pronounce or to use. But there were some artifacts that I knew.

"Whoa, is that a katana? And are those the throwing stars?"

"I'm delighted that you like my artifacts."

"Can you use them? Like a heroic Japanese samurai!"

"Don't ask that kind of questions to him, you git!"

"Actually…" Kiku raised his hand with a face full of seriousness. Alice and I both felt something stingy from his reaction. However, he gently shook his head then opened the door to the backyard. "Please excuse me for what just happened and I hope you have a great time."

The garden was filled with around thirty people. They all seemed to enjoy the party. Everyone was laughing, talking, and eating joyfully. On the corner there was long table with various meats, drinks, and fruits with plates and a barbecue grill right next to it. a Man what a big garden!

"Dude! This is the coolest BBQ party that I've ever had! I never knew you could cook something other than sushi!" Alice sighed and face palmed.

* * *

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw one of the happiest looking girl in my life. My first impression was that she looked pretty and cute. This tiny girl's joyful smile was enlightening my mood. She had two braided auburn hair with a one strange curl sticking out on the left side of her head. Is that even possible?

However, the biggest thing that caught my eyes was the fact that she was wearing a maternity clothing and had a small bump on her stomach despite she looked quite young.

"Ve, you're Alice, right? Hello! I'm Feliciana! But you can call me Feli like everyone else! I'm so glad that I finally met you!" Then she kissed on both of my cheeks and gave a gentle hug, making me a bit frustrated.

Feliciana… The name sounded vaguely familiar. Where did I hear it again?

"Oh, um… Hello, Feli. Nice to meet you too. But what did you mean by you finally met me?" I became suspicious. There was a slight chance that she was the assassin from the adversarial agency, trying to let my guard down by faking her pregnancy. I readied to draw my dagger in my sleeve anytime.

Feliciana chirped. "I did an internship in the suit company 'Flying Mint Bunny'! That's how I know you. Ve~ when I told Kiku I worked there, he told me that you're the head of the sales department!"

Then I saw the ring on her finger. Ah, now I see. She was the wife of Kiku's German friend. 'Ludwig' I believe it was? Kiku also mentioned that she did the internship in my company. I could only vaguely remember but I could also let my guard down. Well, besides the fact that Feliciana was lovely.

I smiled to hide my guilt to this sweet girl. "Hehe… I wish that I could have met you there. How long was your internship? If I may ask."

Feliciana chirped. "I was there for two months! In the designer's department!"

"Yeah, I think that was why I couldn't meet you. Plus I have tons of business trips."

And for some reason we both giggled slightly. Good god, it has been so long since I talked to anyone outside of my company besides Alfred. Feliciana was good to chat with.

"Feli, I got your lemonade." A stern voice with a German accent. came behind us. There was a tall, well-built man holding two glasses of lemonades. He had a sleek blonde hair and piercing icy-blue eyes, wearing a button down shirt and a pair of dark brown pants.

'That must be Ludwig' I thought to myself.

"Ludwig! Ve~ _grazie_!" Feliciana squeezed Ludwig into her chest.

Ludwig blushed. "F—feli, you really should be more careful when you move." But he hugged her back, trying not to drop the lemonades.

Feliciana's eyes widened like she reminded something and cheerfully pointed at me. "Oh, and Ludwig! This is Alice! Alice Jones! She's Kiku's friend and a head of the sales department of Flying Mint Bunny!"

I chuckled at Feliciana and reached my hand out. "Uh… Hi. You must be Ludwig. I'm Alice."

Ludwig sternly nodded. " _Guten abend_ , Alice."

The more I observed at Ludwig, not only I could see how protective he was for Feliciana, but also how much he loved his wife. The way Ludwig was looking at Feliciana, just by the look of his, I couldn't even tell how much he loved her. Ludwig was embracing his arms around Feliciana from the back and nuzzling his face on her hair, making Feliciana to giggle.

None of the other guests got my attention. It seemed that only the Ludwig and Feliciana were the only ones existed at the backyard. No, in the whole world. Too many emotions pierced through me: warmth, sadness, envy, guilt.

It gave me a heartache. Was it really that my secret was ruining our marriage? To be honest, before I met Alfred, I didn't feel any guilt or self-conscious from my… _profession_.

"Bloody hell, I need some drink." I moved my gaze from them and tried to hold my tears. I went to the ice box and fished out any alcohol I could find without a second glance.

* * *

When I looked at Ally, she was looking at a blonde man and his wife.

Maybe she was thinking what I was thinking: when was the last time I ever gave her that look? Or the last time I hugged her from behind? Or at least the last time I told her that I loved her? And shouldn't I be with my wife right now?

It saddened me. I felt like a total douchebag. I drank the rest of my drink at once and refilled the drink again and again with chewing more and more barbecues. Normally, I would have only eat to cover the feeling of emptiness, but I felt like I needed the assistance of alcohols.

On the long table right next to the barbecue grill, there were tons of different types of grilled meats along with the various drinks.

Beer… hehe. Alice's favorite drink along with ale.

"Is everything alright, Alfred-San? I hope I do not offend you, but you seem sad." Kiku asked with a worried face. He knew that I don't enjoy drinking.

"Huh? I'm fine, dude! Why do think I'm sad?" I quickly changed my face into a huge and goofy smile. However, Kiku didn't look convinced. From the next question he asked, I almost flipped out into the air.

"Is it because of Alice-San?"

Cough—!

I spat out the beer in my mouth and unfortunately, they all landed on Kiku's face.

"Jesus! Sorry, Kiku! Are you alright?" I immediately apologized and hurried to grab any napkin I saw on the table and handed to Kiku.

Kiku wordlessly grabbed the napkins and cleaned his face. "N—no worries, Alfred-San. It was my fault." Kiku gave an one last swipe on his face. "However, I would like to continue our conversation."

"Um… okay?" I still felt unsure about this but decided to agree with him.

"You love Alice-San, don't you?"

I hesitated but nodded. "Yes. I… I do."

"My apologies, but I actually noticed that you both had problems these days."

What? I thought the problems we had were unnoticeable. "Were they that obvious?"

Kiku nodded apologetically. "I'm afraid it does."

I just sighed. "I don't know, man. Like what am I supposed to do? We're just keep getting apart from each other day by day. Plus that couple therapist isn't helping at all!"

Kiku contemplated for a moment. "Why don't you try talking to each other then? It is clear that you still love each other."

'Go talk to her'. 'Conversation is the best solution'. 'That's how the marriage is'. These are the the most generic advices that I've been hearing every time I seek for the valid advice. However, Kiku's following advice completely caught me off guard.

"Alfred-San, I do feel uneasy to say this since I don't have any romantic relationships, and I know you're thinking I'm about to say another derivative advices but please hear me out." Kiku continued. However, not in his usual polite but impassive smile, but with sympathy and caring. "I remember when I first saw both of you together. I felt only two of you were existing in this world. I even felt envy to look such happiness."

"But I'm not even sure I love her any—."

"Can you look me in the eyes and say that you don't love her?"

I got completely speechless. I couldn't even make an eye contact with him. Kiku gave me an understanding smile.

"I am sorry but I overheard you without my intention before you entered my house. You tried to compliment her about her scarf. Do you really think you just did it to clear out the awkward atmosphere?"

I felt even more embarrassing.

"It's not broken just bent. And if you could fall in love with her before, as long as you try you can fall in love with her again."

Gee, I really go have an amazing friend, don't I? "Thanks, man." I patted his shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"The honor is mine." Kiku said with a warm smile. "I am flattered that I was helpful."

"However…" I grimaced and Kiku raised his eyebrow.

"I have to attend this business trip and I'll be gone for few days. Alice is going abroad as well! So it'll take few days before we meet again. So I'll tell Alice when we meet again after our trips how I truly feel and how I want to improve our relationship. Plus during those few days, I could get myself ready to tell that!"

Kiku nodded with an approval. "I'm glad to see you working things out. That's the Alfred-San that I know. So now—." Kiku held a plate full of barbecue. "Would you like to eat some more?"

I was never more overjoyed when I took the plate.

* * *

 **Translation**

 _ **こんばんは**_ **(Konbanwa) : Good evening**

 _ **はい**_ **(Hai) : Yes**

 **Grazie : Thank you**

 **Guten abend : Good evening**

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry guys I'm late! I said some few things to take care and got sick due to the recent rapid climate changes. So I just read some more fics and chilled on my bed xD**

 **Thank you so much for the Follows and Favorites! Plus, I'm sorry that Alfred's part is too short compared to Alice's. I rewrote it several times but I think I'm lacking of skills ;(**

 **I read the comment of reminder from the guest. Thank you for the reminder and I deleted it. I still have it as a document. I'm not sure whether I should just use it as an One-shot or expand it to several chapters. And I'm sorry that I deleted that.**

 **The next chapter will be posted around May 20th! If any of you saw the movie, yes! It's gonna include the finding-out-who-they-are scene!**

 **Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
